


Til My Last Day

by WeirdyMcWeirderton



Series: Avery Series [3]
Category: Leverage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 01:54:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1880709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdyMcWeirderton/pseuds/WeirdyMcWeirderton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team has a new job and Avery gets kidnapped but not everything is what it seems to be. Old friends show up and new friendships are made. Will the team be able to finish the job and get Avery out alive? Sequel to Tough Little Boys and Bonds That Bind Us Together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys, here is the next Leverage story for ya’ll.  Hope ya like it!

“Bye dad,” Avery calls out, grabbing her backpack and rushing to the door.  
“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” Eliot says, slowing her down, “Where are you going?”  
“Katy’s here,” Avery says, “Remember? I told you last night Katy was going to pick me up and we were going to go to school together?”  
“You never told me that,” Eliot replies, knowing all too well she did tell him exactly that.  
“Yeah I did,” Avery insists, meeting her dad’s eyes with an intense gaze.  
“Just…be safe,” Eliot says. Avery rolls her eyes and opens the door. Eliot calls after her. “Text me when you get to school!”  
Avery shuts the door behind her and climbs into the front of the car in the driveway. She sends a smile over to the driver, a tall blonde girl of seventeen with soft blue eyes.   
“You ready?” Katy asks.  
“Yup,” Avery replies and Katy backs out of the driveway, taking off down the road towards school. Katy takes a turn and speeds up to meet the speed limit on the stretch of road before her. Carrie Underwood’s “Good Girl” begins playing through the speakers. “I love this song.”  
Avery reaches over and turns up the volume and begins singing along to the music. Katy laughs but joins in, turning the music up even louder, the two of them belting out the lyrics and dancing along to it as well. Avery glances in the side mirror, seeing a big truck coming up behind them. Her singing dies down as she watches it. It gains distance on them, clearly not slowing down. Katy looks over at her, curious at her lack of singing.  
“Hey? What’s wrong?” Katy asks.  
“This truck…” Avery begins. Katy looks in the rearview mirror in time to see the truck appear directly behind her, riding her bumper.   
“What the hell?” Katy asks.  
“I don’t know. Something doesn’t seem…” Avery begins but is cut off by the truck ramming into the back of their car. The girls are jolted forward, Katy letting out a little scream.   
“Crap! What do we do?!” Katy says, beginning to panic.   
“Get away,” Avery says and Katy pushes on the gas pedal. They separate themselves from the truck behind them, but not for long. The truck instantly speeds up and ends up pulling up alongside them.   
“Avery?!” Katy says right before the truck rams into the side of them. The car is jolted to the side.   
“Slam on the brakes on my say so,” Avery says. The truck keeps alongside them all the way down the road. It swerves towards them, ready to ram them again. “Now!”  
Katy slams on the brakes and the truck swerves onto the field to their right. Katy and Avery lurch forwards from the sudden stop.   
“Move. Let me in the drivers’ seat,” Avery says, already unbuckling her seatbelt. Katy quickly unbuckles her seatbelt and the two of them quickly switch seats. Avery puts the car in drive and instantly takes off, seeing the truck pull back on to the road just as they pass it. “This is just awesome. Dad tells me to be careful and I manage to get ran off the road by some crazed psycho.”  
The truck rams into the back of them two quick times, sending the car out of control. Avery manages to get it back under control just in time to have the truck pull up next to them and slam them hard. The car swerves off the road, hitting a big pothole, sending it flying into the field, tipping over onto its side, where it slowly rolls upside down. Avery and Katy jerk inside the car, smacking their heads, the seatbelts digging into their shoulders. Avery reaches her hands up, touching the top of the car. She looks around her, but doesn’t see any sign of the truck anywhere.   
“Katy? You okay?” she calls, looking over at her friend.  
“Y…ye…yeah, I…I think so,” Katy says nervously.   
“We need to get out of here,” Avery says, unbuckling her seatbelt, crashing to the top of the car below her.   
“I…I can’t get my seat…seatbelt undone,” Katy says, trying but unsuccessfully able to undo said seatbelt.   
“O…okay. Hold on. I’ll get out and come around to your side,” Avery says, looking to her left. Thanking God that the car slowly rolled upside down and it didn’t get completely scrunched down. Avery pulls the handle and pushes on the door. It moves slightly, but is still stuck. Avery pulls the handle and gives it a couple body slams, finally getting it open. She crawls out of the car and walks around to the other side. She drops to her knees and pulls on the door a couple times before she opens it. “Okay, let’s…”  
“Avery!” Katy yells right after her eyes get big. Right before big, muscular arms grab around her own arms and begin dragging her away from the wreckage.   
Avery fights against the man holding her, but to no avail. Finally, she gets an elbow in and the guy sucks in a breath, his arms loosening. Avery escapes and begins running, only to trip and fall. Those same muscular arms grab her once again and yanks her upwards. Avery glances over at the car and sees another man pouring something in the grass, making his way towards them. The man holding her, drags her towards the truck. As they reach the truck, the other man tosses the can he’s holding into the back of the truck. Avery watches with wide eyes as he strikes a match and drops it onto the grass. It instantly catches fire making its way towards the car.  
“No!” Avery yells, fighting with her assailant. Her eyes shoot to the passenger seat of the car and they lock with Katy’s own wide fear- filled eyes right before the flames meets the car and it explodes. Avery flinches, the man holding her putting her in the backseat of the truck before they take off down the road. 

 

Eliot walks into Nate’s apartment made Leverage office, clearly agitated. He dials a number and listens to it ring before the voicemail picks up. Eliot makes a scowl.   
“Avery,” Eliot says irritated, “Call me when you get this.”  
Eliot shoves his phone back in to his pocket and joins the group in front of the screen, taking a seat in one of the armchairs. Nate watches him a moment. Eliot feels someone watching him and looks over.  
“What?” he grumbles.  
“You all right? We need to take a break?” Nate asks, not unlike a father would to a grumpy teenager. Sophie gives Nate a look.  
“What’s wrong?” Sophie asks calmly.  
“Avery was supposed to text me to let me know she got to school. Her friend picked her up,” Eliot explains. “She never did and she’s not answering her phone.”  
“I can trace her phone,” Hardison offers, already typing into his computer. Another screen comes up on the TV and a red dot appears on a map.   
“See? There she is…not at school,” Hardison says, slowing down when he realizes the phone is miles from where the school is.   
“Where is that?” Nate asks, pointing at the TV. Hardison pushes a few buttons and a picture of a warehouse comes up.   
“BARG Inc. It’s just a storage facility,” Hardison explains.  
“Why the hell would she be there?” Eliot asks, standing up and studying the screen.   
“That’s what we’re going to find out?” Nate says right before a manic knock sounds at the door. The Leverage team all exchange looks before Nate walks over and answers the door. A couple stands before him, panic evident in their faces. “Can I help you?”  
“We need to find Eliot Spencer,” the man says urgently. Eliot’s head shoots up at hearing his name.  
“I’m sorry who are you?” Nate asks.  
“I’m Bob Tanes and this is my wife Lynette,” Bob says, “We’re Katy’s parents.”  
Eliot instantly appears at the door and opens it further, allowing the Tanes to enter the apartment.  
“How d’you know where to find me?” Eliot asks, curiously.   
“Katy had mentioned something about dropping Avery off here one time,” Bob replies, “You weren’t home so we thought we’d try here.”  
“Is everything all right?” Sophie asks, joining the group. A sob escapes from Lynette and Bob wraps an arm around her shoulders trying to comfort her.   
“We received a phone call an hour ago from some men saying they have our daughter,” Bob explains. “Says we won’t see her again if I don’t do exactly what they tell me.”  
“And what’s that?” Eliot asks gruffly.  
“Finish the project I started working on. I was creating a prototype, following the directions I was given. But then I found out the prototype they had me building was actually a weapon. I refused to finish and my company fired me. Said they would find someone else to finish it,” Bob continues.  
“Guess they couldn’t find anyone else to finish it,” Hardison replies.   
“What company is this?” Nate asks.   
“BARG Inc. Please, they said they’d hurt her if I don’t do as they say,” Bob pleads.   
“Okay,” Nate says, glancing over at Eliot. “We’ll help you, but we need everything you have on BARG Inc. and this project they had you working on.”  
Bob nods his head.  
“I made a copy of the work before I left. Was going to take it to the cops,” Bob says.   
“Okay. Hardison. Parker. You two go with the Tanes and get everything we need,” Nate says. Hardison and Parker nod their heads and lead the Tanes back out the door, shutting it behind them.   
“Nate,” Eliot says, “They didn’t say anything about two girls.”  
“I know. We’ll figure this out,” Nate says, going back over to the counter.


	2. Chapter 2

“You think he’ll come through?” Avery hears a male voice say.  
“We just threatened to kill his daughter if he doesn’t,” another male voice replies, “He’ll come through.”  
Avery looks around her. She was tied to a chair in what must be some sort of old office. There was a desk to her left and another chair behind it, as well as one across from her. Avery struggles against her bonds, trying to loosen them. Dad’s never gonna let Katy take…Oh God! Katy. Avery feels her eyes start to prickle and she quickly tries to stop herself. She hears footsteps coming towards the room and she looks up in time to see two men walk in leering at her. Avery glares at them.   
“Don’t worry. If daddy pulls through nothing bad will happen to you,” the brown haired man says.  
“Of course if he doesn’t…” the black haired man says, pulling out a gun.   
“Put the damn gun away,” the first man says, “There’s a reason we hired muscle. We don’t need to be getting our hands dirty.”  
“Aw,” Avery says with a smirk, “I wouldn’t want to ruin my manicure if I was you either.”  
“You little…” the black haired man begins, standing up and stepping towards her.  
“Denny!” the brown-haired man shouts. Denny stops himself, glaring at Avery. Avery returns it with a smile.  
“Yeah, Denny. Listen like a good little boy,” Avery says.   
“I hope your dad doesn’t come. We’ll have so much fun…” Denny says.  
“But I thought the head honcho over here didn’t want you getting your hands dirty,” Avery says.   
“Larry,” Denny growls.   
“Control yourself dammit,” Larry orders. “Get Quinn. We have things we need to do. He can deal with kid.”  
Denny glares at Avery before leaving the room in a huff. Larry looks over at her, staring at her hard.   
“You had better pray your daddy finishes that prototype,” Larry says. Avery looks at him confused.  
“What?” she asks. She’s pretty sure her dad would not be able to start anything electronic wise let alone finish it.   
“Oh, he didn’t tell you?” Larry asks. “He was building a weapon for us. Of course, he didn’t know that and when he found out he refused to finish it. But, you see, we need that prototype finished. And your dad is the only one who can finish it.”  
Crap. They think I’m Katy. Avery looks over at Larry, intent on saying something but the door behind him opens. Larry smirks and steps to the side. Denny walk in, leading a man about six foot with dirty blonde hair walks in behind him. Larry looks over at him.  
“We have things we need to do. We need you to stay here and watch the kid,” Larry says.  
“I ain’t a babysitter,” the guy says. “And you never said anything about a kid being involved.”  
“We’re paying you,” Larry replies, “You’re gonna do whatever we tell you to do.”  
The guy glares at them. Larry meets his glare with one of his own before nodding to Denny and the two of them leave the room, shutting the door behind them. The guy growls, reminding Avery of her dad. In fact…Avery looks over at the guy in the room with her, studying him. He held himself…she couldn’t quite explain it. Almost like he was ready to strike at a moments’ notice; it reminded her of how her dad holds himself. He also seemed aware of everything around him.

 

“Nate,” Sophie says, entering the apartment. Nate and Eliot turn to face her. “Turn on the news.”  
“Why?” Nate asks, but turns the TV on anyways. A news reporter is on the screen, a field behind her with a smoking car in the middle of it. Nate turns the volume up.  
“…Officers are still unsure of the cause of the explosion, but they believe it has to do with foul play. There was one fatality; their identity is yet to be determined, but they do know it was a girl. Back to you Jay.”  
“You don’t think…?” Sophie asks, trailing off.  
“I don’t know,” Nate says, looking over at Eliot, but finding him gone already. “We need to make some phone calls.”  
Nate turns away from the TV and begins typing in numbers. Sophie looks back at the TV, hoping beyond hope that it wasn’t Avery in the car. 

 

“Nate, we have all of the paperwork Bob had on BARG Inc,” Hardison says, putting the box of papers on the table. He slows down when he sees both Sophie and Nate on their phones. Parker comes up behind him, noticing the same thing.   
“What’s going on?” she asks.   
“Thank you. Keep me in touch,” Nate says, hanging up his phone and placing it on the counter. He turns and looks over at Hardison and Parker. “That the paperwork?”  
“Uh…yeah,” Hardison says, pushing the box closer to Nate. “What’s going on?”  
“There was a car explosion on the same road the school is on,” Sophie says, walking over to them, placing her phone in her pocket. “There was one death and the only thing we know is that it was a girl.”  
“Oh,” Parker and Hardison reply. Hardison’s eyes widen. “Wait, you think Avery was in that car?”  
Nate sighs and looks over at Sophie.  
“I called Bonanno,” Nate says. “The type of car that was in the explosion was a black Focus.”  
“Which, according to Bob and Lynette, is the same car Katy drives,” Sophie says. Hardison and Parker’s eyes grow even wider.  
“Yeah, but it can’t be…” Parker begins, looking from Sophie to Nate.  
“We’re not sure yet,” Sophie assures.  
“Bonanno said the body was in the passenger side of the vehicle,” Nate says.   
“Oh my God,” Sophie says softly.   
“But…Eliot…” Hardison says, not knowing what he wants to say.   
“Bonnano said as soon as they identify the body he’ll give me a call,” Nate supplies.   
“Where’s Eliot?” Parker asks. Nate and Sophie share a look before Nate turns to Hardison and Parker.  
“I don’t know,” Nate says.

 

Eliot parks his truck down the road a way, pulling out his CSI jacket. He climbs out of the truck, shutting the door behind him. He throws his jacket on and walks over to the crowd of people and up to the tape. An officer stops him and he pulls out a badge which the officer looks at before letting him through the barricade. Eliot makes his way across the field and towards the car, checking out the scene as he does. He approaches the car, not sure if he actually wants to look in the passenger side.   
“We think they made a gas trail from the car to the road and then lit it on fire,” a man says, walking over and standing next to him. Eliot looks away from the car and looks over to see Detective Bonnano.   
“What…what makes you think that?” Eliot asks, looking back over at the car.   
“There’s a line of burnt grass from the car to the road,” Bonnano explains. Eliot nods his head. “I got off the phone with Nate Ford about fifteen minutes ago.”  
Eliot doesn’t say anything, just stares at the car. Bonnano looks away from the car and over at Eliot.   
“We also noticed drag marks leading from the car to the road,” Bonnano adds, watching him. Eliot’s head turns to look at him, studying him closely.   
“Why are you telling me this?” Eliot asks.  
“Because…you guys think it was your daughter that was in the car. Am I right?” Detective Bonnano says. Eliot takes a deep breath, but doesn’t answer the question.  
“How tall is your daughter Spencer?” Bonnano asks. Eliot looks confused.  
“Uh…five five?” Eliot says.   
“The girl in the car? We estimated her height at being five eight,” Bonnano explains.   
“So…It…it wasn’t Avery?” Eliot asks, not wanting to get his hopes up.  
“It doesn’t look like it,” Bonnano answers, “But we won’t know for sure until the dental records come through.”  
“Of course,” Eliot says off-handedly.  
“You guys know who did this,” Detective Bonnano says, not a question.  
“We’re…putting a plan in place,” Eliot says.   
“I didn’t hear that. This conversation never happened,” Bonnano says, nodding to Eliot. Eliot returns it with one of his own and the two of them go their separate ways.


	3. Chapter 3

The door opens and in walks Larry with a grin on his face. Avery and the man in the room with her pry their eyes away from their staring contest and look over at him.   
“Today’s your lucky day,” Larry says, then thinks about it. “For now.”  
“What the hell’s that supposed to mean?” Avery asks, her eyes narrowing.  
“Daddy is going to help us finish his little project. So, you get to live,” Larry answers. Avery smirks.   
“Yeah, I’m sure he is,” she says, knowing full well it isn’t her dad they’re talking about.   
“Larry,” Denny says appearing in the doorway, “He’s here.”  
“And so it begins,” Larry says, shooting Avery an evil grin before following Denny out the door.   
“This sucks,” Avery growls. The guy in the room snorts and Avery looks over at him, shooting him a glare. “I’m so glad you find this so amusing.”  
The guy shrugs his shoulders, leaning up against the desk and crossing his arms. Avery rolls her eyes. She tries to loosen her bonds, not caring if the guy notices. She lets’ out a frustrated growl when they don’t loosen. Avery looks over at the guy.  
“Quinn? Right?” she asks, remembering what Larry and Denny said. The guy doesn’t say anything but his lips quirk into a smirk. “How does a badass like you get babysitting duty?”  
“Trust me. It’s not what I want to be doing,” Quinn replies. “I’d rather be busting heads.”  
“Well, trust me. When my dad finds me, they’ll be lots of head busting,” Avery says. Quinn quirks an eyebrow.   
“You’re dad doesn’t seem like the type,” he says, calling her out. Avery looks at him with a smirk.  
“You have no idea,” she says cryptically.

 

“The only way we’re going to be able to catch these guys is if we can get it so the cops catch them accepting money from someone wanting to buy the prototype,” Nate says.  
“How do we do that?” Eliot growls. “No one’s going to buy the thing until it’s finished and they see it. Av…the girl might not have that much time.”  
“No, they’ll keep her alive for leverage,” Nate clears up, dismissing Eliot’s slipup. They were all hoping Avery was okay.   
“So what do we do?” Hardison asks.  
“We give them a buyer,” Nate says, looking over at Sophie.   
“Like with Dubenich,” Parker says.  
“Exactly,” Nate says as his phone begins to ring. He pulls it out of his pocket and looks at the caller ID. He glances at Eliot before answering it. “Bonnano.”  
The team looks over at Nate, waiting for the news. Bonnano was going to call when they found out the identity of the girl in the car. They were holding their breaths, hoping it wasn’t Avery. On the other hand, they didn’t want it to by Bob and Lynette’s daughter either. They didn’t deserve that.   
“All right,” Nate says into the phone. “Thank you.”  
Nate hangs up the phone and puts it back into his pocket. He leans on the counter, hands in front of him. He looks at the team, his gaze finally resting on Eliot.  
“The dental records came back,” Nate says. Eliot nods his head. “It was Katy.”  
There is a sigh of relief, followed by worried looks.  
“What are we going to tell Bob and Lynette?” Parker asks.   
“You let Sophie and I deal with that,” Nate replies. “Right now, I need you three to do what I told you to do.”  
Eliot, Hardison, and Parker nod their heads, pushing themselves off the counter and heading out the apartment. Sophie looks over at Nate, worry evident on her face.  
“What do we tell them? This is going to crush them,” Sophie says.   
“No matter what we do, it’s going to be hard,” Nate says, grabbing his coat and leading Sophie out the door.

 

Nate knocks on the door and waits a few moments before Lynnette opens it. Her eyes are red as if she’d been crying and she stares at the Nate and Sophie.   
“Mrs. Tanes,” Sophie begins.  
“What are you doing here?” Lynnette asks.  
“I take it you talked with the police,” Nate says softly.   
“They don’t have our daughter. Our daughter was in the car when it exploded,” Lynnette scoffs.   
“We are terribly sorry for…” Sophie begins again.  
“Don’t,” Lynnette says, cutting her off. “We’re done.”  
“Mrs. Tanes,” Nate says, preventing her from shutting the door on them. “If you stop now, your daughter would’ve died for nothing. We can make them pay for what they did.”  
Lynnette doesn’t open the door, but she doesn’t shut it either. She watches Nate and Sophie for a minute, studying them.  
“And this has nothing to do with Avery?” Lynnette asks knowingly.  
“Well…yeah…” Nate says.  
“Mrs. Tanes,” Sophie says, “You know the pain of losing a child. I know you’re angry, but would you really wish that kind of pain on anyone else?”  
Lynnette sucks in a breath. She lets it out after a pause.  
“What do you need us to do?” Lynnette says.

 

“Mr. Stanek?” Larry looks up from his desk, wondering why Jack was interrupting him.   
“What?” he asks, clearly agitated.  
“There’s someone here to see you,” Jack replies.  
“I told you I’m not seeing anyone today,” Larry says.  
“He says he needs to talk to you about you and Mr. Harris. Something about an ongoing prototype you’re involved in?” Jack says.   
“Let him in,” Larry says perturbed. Jack nods his head and disappears out the door. Larry pulls out his phone and dials a number. “Denny. You need to get in here. Now.”  
Larry puts his phone away looks up as Jack leads in a man. Larry nods to Jack and he disappears back out the door.   
“Who are you?” Larry asks.   
“My name is Bryan Sullivan,” Nate says, holding out a hand. Larry looks at it, but doesn’t shake it. The two men look up when Denny enters the office.  
“What’s going on?” Denny asks.  
“You must be Mr. Harris,” Nate says. Denny stares at him before looking back at Larry.  
“Shut the door Denny,” Larry says. Denny closes the door and pulls a chair over and sits next to Larry.  
“My secretary says this is about a prototype we’re working on?” Larry asks.  
“Yes,” Nate says. “I have a buyer for you.”  
Larry and Denny’s eyebrows raise. They had put the prototype out on the black market but they weren’t expecting anyone to show interest until it was done.   
“It’s not done yet?” Larry says suspiciously.   
“I know. But the buyers are interested. They won’t commit to anything until it’s done, but they would like to look it over. See what you have,” Nate explains. Larry and Denny share a look.  
“When?” Larry asks.  
“As soon as possible,” Nate replies.   
“Tomorrow? Three o’clock?” Larry says. Nate nods his head.  
“I will let them know,” Nate says standing up. “Oh, they want to know about how long it’ll be before it’s done.”  
“If things go according to plan, another couple days,” Larry replies. Nate nods.   
“I will get back to you,” Nate says, turning and walking out of the room.  
“We got a buyer?” Denny asks.  
“We got a buyer,” Larry replies. 

 

“So, where are we on this thing?” Eliot asks impatiently.  
“Nate and I talked to the Tanes. Convinced them to keep going. They’re going to pretend they don’t know Stanek and Harris don’t have their daughter,” Sophie says explains.  
“I went and talked to Stanek and Harris and they believe they have a buyer. They have a meeting tomorrow at three with them,” Nate says.  
“Yeah, but won’t they realize the buyer is fake when they go to the meeting?” Parker asks.  
“No, because we have a buyer,” Nate says.  
“We do?” Eliot, Hardison, and Parker ask.  
“Yes, we do,” Nate says. “And Bonnano will be there when the deal goes down.”  
“The deal with a real buyer?” Hardison asks. “Who’d you get to buy it?”  
“The Russians,” Nate says.  
“The Russians?!” Eliot asks.  
“They were the only ones who were dumb enough to do it,” Nate says.   
“Or brutal enough!” Eliot says.  
“They’ll meet with Stanek and Harris tomorrow and then in a couple days when the prototype is finished they’ll meet again to pay for it. That’s when Bonnano will be there,” Nate says.  
“You better know what you’re doing,” Eliot says, pointing at Nate before walking off.   
“You do know what you’re doing right?” Sophie asks.   
“I always know what I’m doing,” Nate says, before walking away.

 

Larry and Denny stand in the warehouse, waiting for the buyers to show up.   
“Go check on the girl,” Larry says to Denny. Denny scowls but leaves to go up to the office anyways. Larry glances around him, his eyes landing on a door to his left. He smirks to himself. He hears a sound outside and his gaze turns to the door in front of him. Nate walks in with a group of four guys.   
“Mr. Sullivan,” Larry greets.  
“Mr. Stanek,” Nate says, looking around. “Where’s Mr. Harris?”  
“He had to go check on something. He’ll be right down,” Larry replies.   
“You have the prototype?” one of the men says with a heavy Russian accent. Larry nods his head. They hear a door shut and Denny begins descending stairs on their right.   
“Mr. Sullivan you’re here,” Denny says.  
“Mr. Harris,” Nate says.  
“We want to see the prototype,” the man says again.  
“Of course,” Larry says, “Right this way…?”  
“Schreckengov,” the man says, following after Larry and Denny. Nate takes the rear and looks around him. Larry leads them through the door on the left. Bob looks up from the prototype he’s working on. His eyes grow wide and he steps back from it. Schreckengov walks around it, checking it out, looking pleased with what he sees.  
“We will give you two million,” Schreckengov says. Larry nods his head. “When will it be done?”  
“Day after next,” Larry replies.   
“We will be back then,” Schreckengov says, turning and leaving the warehouse. Larry looks over at Nate.  
“I have to say, Mr. Sullivan. I wasn’t too sure we could trust you. But you came through for us,” Larry admits.  
“I wouldn’t have expected anything less,” Nate replies, shaking Larry and Denny’s hands before leaving the building.


	4. Chapter 4

Bob looks up when he hears a clicking noise. The door to the outside, that was supposed to be locked on the outside, swings open. Eliot and Parker walk in.  
“You…?” Bob asks, confused.  
“We need to get you out of here,” Eliot says, waving him towards the door.  
“But the prototype…?” Bob asks.  
“We have a plan,” Parker says, grabbing the prototype as Hardison walks in with…well, the prototype. Bob stares at it.  
“What’s that?” he asks.  
“A fake prototype,” Hardison says, placing it on the table in the box.   
“We need to go,” Eliot says, ushering everyone out the door. He stops and looks towards the other door, knowing it leads to the rest of the warehouse where his daughter is somewhere.  
“Eliot, we’ll get her. I promise,” Nate says. Eliot fights with himself but ends up forcing his feet to walk back out the door. 

 

Larry and Denny stand in the middle of the warehouse as the Schreckengov enters the room followed by seven other guys. Larry and Denny’s body tenses, both of them glad they hired the group of men behind them. Schreckengov waves a hand forward and one of the guys places a suitcase on the table before them, opening it up revealing stacks of money. Larry nods his head.  
“Denny,” Larry says. Denny walks over to the room on their left and enter it. The group waits impatiently. “Denny!”  
Denny finally comes out with the box and places it gently on the table, opening it up, revealing the prototype. He looks over at Larry.  
“Tane is gone,” he whispers.  
“What?” Larry whispers harshly.   
“You must think we’re stupid,” Schreckengov says angrily. Larry and Denny look over at him.  
“What?” they ask in unison.   
“This is a fake,” Schreckengov says, pulling his gun on them, followed by the rest of his group. The group of men standing behind Larry and Denny instantly pull their own guns on the Russians.   
“Look, we don’t know what you’re talking about,” Larry says, abruptly dropping to the floor as Schreckengov shoots at him. Denny instantly drops himself as gunshots begin ringing out around them.

 

Avery strains against her bonds, growling at still not being able to loosen them any further. She hears a door open outside in the warehouse and several footsteps, followed by talking.   
“This is so not good,” Avery mutters.   
“When was it ever good?” Quinn replies. Avery glares at him.  
“When my father comes he’s going to kick your ass along with everyone else in this warehouse,” Avery says.  
“You’re father?” Quinn asks amused, “You mean the guy making the prototype? He doesn’t look like he could kick a mouse’s ass let alone mine.”  
Avery chuckles.  
“That’s not my father,” she says.  
“What?” Quinn asks, confused.  
“That’s not my father. That’s my friend’s father. You know, the one they left inside the car they blew up. My father is probly on his way right now. And he’s gonna be pissed,” Avery says.  
“No offense, but I’m good at what I do,” Quinn says cockily.  
“Yeah, well so is he. And, he’s probly the best,” Avery says. Quinn studies her for a minute.   
“Really? And who’s your father?” Quinn asks, knowing she looks familiar. Avery smirks, trying to decide what she should say, deciding on just giving a first name.  
“His names Eliot,” Avery says. Quinn’s eyes grow big.  
“Eliot? As in Eliot Spencer?” Quinn asks. Now it’s Avery’s turn for her eyes to grow big.  
“How do you know my dad?” she asks. Before Quinn can answer, a gunshot rings out, followed by a chorus of more. Avery flinches and Quinn ducks, moving over to the window and peering outside.   
“Shit,” he curses seeing the gun fight before him. He turns and looks over at Avery. He quickly makes his way over to where she is, pulling out a knife and cutting the bonds holding her to the chair.  
“What are you doing?” Avery asks.  
“I’m getting you out of here,” Quinn says, grabbing her and pulling her towards the window. Avery pulls back.  
“Why?” she asks.  
“Because if Eliot finds out I could’ve helped you and didn’t, especially if you get hurt? No way in hell am I dealing with that,” Quinn says. Avery studies him for a minute before nodding her head and accepting his explanation. She didn’t know how Quinn knew her dad, but he did and she trusted him just a little bit for that. Another gunshot rings out. Not that she had a choice or anything. Quinn opens the window and looks down, seeing the ground below them. They weren’t too high up; higher than the first floor but lower than the second. “Come on, we need to jump.”  
Avery looks down, seeing the drop. She raises an eyebrow and looks over at Quinn.  
“Jump?” she asks.  
“Listen, if you’re right about your dad being on his way, then that means so is the rest of the team. Which means so are the cops. You’re dad’s wanted in numerous countries including the US. Think about it, if the cops catch you and find out who your dad is…?” Quinn explains. Avery looks back out the window before looking back at Quinn.  
“Okay,” she says, nodding.   
“I’ll go first,” Quinn says, climbing out the window and jumping down. He hits the ground, landing in a crouch to absorb the impact before standing up. He turns around and looks up at Avery. “Come on.”  
Avery takes a deep breath before climbing out of the window and jumping down herself. Quinn catches her and guides her to the ground. He grabs her wrist and leads her to a black car, putting her in the passenger seat before climbing into the drivers’ seat. They hear sirens in the distance and Quinn starts up the car before peeling out of the parking lot. 

 

Nate and the crew hear gunshots ring out. Bob’s eyes grow wide.   
“We need to get out of here. Come on,” Nate says, guiding the group to Lucille, Hardison’s van. Eliot looks back at them before looking back at the warehouse. “Eliot!”  
“I’m not leaving her Nate,” Eliot says.  
“You’re going to get yourself killed,” Nate says. Eliot glares at him, before turning and making his way back to the warehouse. “Eliot!”  
“Don’t forget this,” Nate says, holding up a box. Eliot runs back, grabbing the box from him and taking off for the warehouse once again.   
“Nate, you can’t be serious,” Hardison says, running up to him.   
“It’s his daughter Hardison,” Nate says, “Nothing we say is going to keep him out here.”

 

Eliot enters the warehouse, hearing the gunshots on the other side of the door. He opens the door carefully and slides out, keeping close to the walls, disappearing behind a bunch of crates. He looks around the warehouse, knowing they’d keep Avery close by. He notices an office up a short flight of stairs and makes his way towards it, careful to keep out of the line of fire. He sets the box at the bottom of the stairs as he quickly makes his way up them. He ducks when he feels a bullet whiz by him. He hastily enters the office and shuts the door behind him. He looks around noticing a chair in the room and a pile of cut ropes on the floor next to it. His gaze falls on the open window and he quickly makes his way over to it, seeing a black car take off. That’s when he hears the sirens and he curses to himself, knowing his daughter is in the black car. He hurriedly exits the office and makes his way down the stairs as the Russians and Larry and Benny’s group freeze, having heard the sirens as well. The group immediately runs towards the door and out it. Eliot hears yelling and the group stops in the doorway. Eliot takes this time to quickly switch out the face prototype with the real one and runs over to the door he entered through. 

 

Nate and the group watch, hearing the sirens approach and cars squeal to a stop. The gunshots have silenced as well. They listen and hear a bunch of shouting.   
“Nate,” Parker says, hoping Eliot is okay. Nate doesn’t say anything, just looks over at the door. It bangs open and Eliot runs out and towards them.  
“Eliot,” Hardison says, letting out an ‘umph’ when Eliot shoves the box into his chest.   
“She escaped in a black Charger. Don’t know where though,” Eliot says.   
“All right, let’s go,” Nate replies, climbing into the car, followed by the rest of the team and Bob. 

 

Bonnano walks into the warehouse. They had arrived just in time to see the group try to leave. Right now they were all handcuffed in the back of a slew of cop cars on their way to the precinct. Bonnano looks around and notices the table in the middle of the room. He walks closer and notices the briefcase filled with cash and the box next to it. He looks closer and notices a pile of papers tucked into a pocket. He pulls them out, looking over them.   
“Johnson!” Bonnano yells. A cop walks over to him, looking at the papers.  
“Yeah boss,” he says.  
“I think we just interrupted a buy,” Bonnano says. Johnson gives him a confused look and Bonnano points to the briefcase and box.   
“What’s that?” Johnson asks, pointing at the thing in the box.  
“A weapon. And that,” Bonnano says, nodding to the briefcase full of money, “Is money the Russians were exchanging for it.”

 

Hardison pulls up to the house and Eliot opens the door, letting Bob out of the van. The front door to the house opens and Lynnette runs out, giving her husband a hug, tears running down her face. They look back at Nate and the team, nodding their head in thanks. Nate nods his head in return before Hardison pulls onto the road and takes off towards Nate’s apartment.


	5. Chapter 5

Hardison pulls into a parking spot behind the bar and the team climbs out. Sophie exits through the back door and approaches them.   
“Did…?” she asks, looking over everyone.  
“Bonnano got the Russians and Larry and Benny,” Nate says.   
“Avery?” she asks, looking over at Eliot. Eliot shakes his head tightly.  
“I think she escaped in a black Charger,” Eliot says. Sophie purses her lips.   
“All right, Hardison, we need you to start tracking down this…” Nate begins but is cut off by Eliot’s phone. The team shifts their gaze on him and Eliot takes his phone out, not recognizing the number.   
“Hello?” he asks into the phone.   
“Eliot?”  
“Who’s asking?” Eliot ask in return.  
“It’s Quinn,” the voice says. Eliot makes a confused expression. “I’ve got your daughter with me.”  
“What?” Eliot growls.  
“She’s fine. I promise,” Quinn says. Eliot hears some shuffling around and then his daughter’s voice comes in over the phone.  
“Dad?”  
“Avery? You okay?” Eliot asks, his attention fully on his daughter.  
“Yeah, I’m fine. Quinn helped me escape,” Avery says.   
“Where are you?” Eliot asks. He hears his daughter say something and Quinn’s voice comes back over the phone.  
“We’re at the Green Leaves Inn,” Quinn says, “Room 17.”  
“I’ll be there soon,” Eliot says, hanging up his phone. He looks up and sees the team watching him.  
“That was Avery. And Quinn,” Eliot says, earning a confused expression from the team.  
“Quinn? You mean the hitter you fought against when we were trying to take down Moreau?” Parker asks.  
“Yeah,” Eliot says, turning to go towards his Challenger.  
“We’re coming with you,” Hardison says, the rest of the team agreeing with him. Eliot turns and looks at them, ready to argue. After seeing their determined faces, though, he sighs.  
“Fine,” Eliot says, following the teams lead and climbing back into Lucille.

 

Avery sits at the table in the motel room, studying Quinn in front of her. Quinn looks up, feeling someone watching him and sees Avery studying him.   
“I didn’t know Eliot had a daughter,” Quinn says.  
“Yeah, well, he didn’t either,” Avery says, then changing the subject. “How do you know my dad?”  
“We…well, we were kinda in the same business a while back,” Quinn says, not sure how much Eliot had told her.  
“And what was that?” Avery says. Quinn studies her for a moment.   
“How much of your father’s past do you know?” Quinn asks.   
“Just that he’s wanted in numerous countries. What he did wasn’t the best and he’s not proud of it. He was hired to get things for people. Other than that, nothing much,” Avery answers.   
“Well, that’s what I do,” Quinn says. Avery scowls, knowing he’s deflecting the question. “If your dad wanted you to know, he would’ve told you.”  
“My dad’s job was dangerous,” Avery states. “You’re job’s dangerous.”  
“Yeah,” Quinn says.   
“So…my dad has a lot of enemies,” Avery says, starting to put some things together.   
“Yeah, he does,” Quinn says.  
“Are you one of them?” Avery says. Quinn looks at her, figuring out how to answer that question.  
“It depends,” Quinn says.  
“On what?” Avery asks.  
“Who’s paying me,” Quinn says.   
“But if my dad asked for your help…you’d help him?”   
“…Yeah, if he asked with the right persuasion,” Quinn says, smirking.  
“You mean money?” Avery asks.  
“Yeah,” Quinn says snorting.   
“So, if my dad got in trouble with one of these enemies, you’d help him?” Avery asks, watching Quinn.   
“…That depends,” Quinn says.  
“On the right persuasion,” Avery says. Quinn smirks. She was starting to catch on.  
“So, how would someone be able to get a hold of you if something like this happened?”   
“They’d know how to track me down,” Quinn says.  
“And if they weren’t a retrieval specialist? A hitter?” Avery asks.  
“I have this,” Quinn says, holding up his cell phone.  
“Right,” Avery says, nodding her head. Quinn watches her, noticing how much like Eliot she is, in looks and attitude. He sighs, realizing he’s starting to grow a soft spot for this girl. He grabs a pad and pen off the TV stand behind him and rights something down on it. He looks at it and then up at Avery, ripping the piece of paper off and handing it to her.   
“In case anything like that happens,” Quinn says. Avery takes the piece of paper and looks at it, realizing it’s a phone number. She looks up at Quinn and smirks. There is a loud banging on the door and Avery jumps, shoving the paper into her pocket. Quinn stands up and pulls out his gun.  
“Get over there,” Quinn says, pointing to a corner of the room not noticeable from the doorway. Avery reluctantly does as she’s told. When Quinn sees she’s out of sight, he goes to the door and opens it, peering out the crack.  
“You gonna let me in Quinn or are ya just gonna stand there?” Eliot growls, shoving the door open. Quinn steps to the side and Eliot notices him putting his gun back. The rest of the team files into the room. Eliot looks around. “Where is she?”  
“Dad,” Avery says stepping out of the corner and into Eliot’s view.   
“Avery. Are you okay?” Eliot asks, walking over and giving her a hug which Avery returns.  
“I’m fine dad,” Avery says. Eliot pulls away and checks her over. “Dad, I’m fine. Quinn got me out. Kept me safe till you got here.”  
Eliot studies her a little longer before turning around and looking at Quinn.   
“Thanks,” Eliot says, “I owe you.”  
“Yeah…you do,” Quinn says with a smirk. Eliot fights a scowl.   
“We should get outta here,” Eliot says, grabbing Avery’s elbow and leading her towards the door. The teams leads the way out the door. Avery turns her head to Quinn as they pass him.  
“Bye. Thanks,” she says, patting her pocket. He nods his head with a slight smile, watching as they exit the room, shutting the door behind them.

 

Avery is sitting, curled up on the couch, staring at her hands when Eliot walks into the living room. Eliot walks over and takes a seat on the other side of the couch, turning to face her. Avery doesn’t look up, but she knows he’s there. Eliot watches her for a minute, remembering how quiet she was on the drive back home.   
“You alright?” Eliot asks her. Avery just shrugs her shoulders. “Well, obviously something’s bothering you.”  
“I just…” Avery starts but stops herself.   
“You just what?” Eliot prods when she doesn’t continue.   
“Katy was driving,” Avery says. Eliot gives her a confused look. “When the car started running us off the road. She was driving. She was freaking out. We lost them for a minute and I told her to switch places with me. She was in the passenger seat when they ran us off the road.”  
“You did what you had to do,” Eliot says, trying to figure out where Avery’s going with this.  
“No, dad you don’t understand. They were after Katy. It was her car so they assumed she’d be the one driving it. But it wasn’t and…” Avery says getting frustrated her dad can’t see what she’s talking about. Eliot stays silent, waiting for her to continue. “They killed her because of me. It’s my fault.”  
“All right, listen here,” Eliot says, “Katy’s death? Wasn’t your fault. You did everything to try to save her. If it’s anyone’s fault it’s Larry and Denny’s fault. They are the ones who put the hit out on her, not you.”  
“But, if I would’ve just stayed in the passenger seat, she’d still be alive,” Avery argues.  
“And you’d be dead,” Eliot says bluntly. “Listen, I’m sorry Katy’s dead. I am. But I’m happy you’re not. And if you staying in the passenger seat means that you would’ve died, I’m glad you switched seats. That might sound cruel but you’re my daughter and…”  
“And what?” Avery asks when he doesn’t continue.  
“And I love you. And I’ll protect you. Right up until my very last day,” Eliot says, looking Avery in the eyes. Avery feels her eyes begin to sting and she sniffs, nodding her head. Before she knows what she’s doing, Avery lunges forward and wraps her dad in a hug. Eliot is taken by surprise but shakes it off quickly, wrapping his arms around his daughter. Avery feels the tears begin to fall silently and she squeezes her dad a little tighter. She had forgotten what it felt like to be the one being taken care of; and she missed it. Avery sighs contentedly.  
“I love you too dad,” she whispers, knowing her dad heard her when his arms tighten around her slightly. “Right up till my last day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right, that’s the end…please review and let me know what you thought of it! I also want to thank everyone who has reviewed on the story and for those of you who’ve read the story. Your support keeps me writing.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review and let me know what ya'll thought of this sequel!


End file.
